1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium drive such as a hard disk drive (HDD). In particular, the invention relates to a recording medium drive comprising: an enclosure; a recording disk incorporated in the enclosure; a head slider opposed to the surface of the recording disk; and a head actuator coupled to a support shaft for relative rotation so as to support the head slider at the tip end of the head actuator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 6 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-332048, a hard disk drive (HDD) sometimes comprises a ramp member. The ramp member crosses a data zone on the magnetic recording disk in the radial direction of a magnetic recording disk. The ramp member is designed to guide a load bar to an area inside the data zone on the magnetic recording disk. When the magnetic recording disk is driven, the ramp member retreats from the path of movement of the load bar. When a head slider is positioned at a target recording track, the load bar can be prevented from colliding or contacting against the ramp member. When the ramp member retreats from the path of movement of the load bar, the ramp member gets remoter from the path of movement of the load bar at a location closer to the innermost recording track on the magnetic recording disk.
Airflow is generated along the surface of the magnetic recording disk during the rotation of the magnetic recording disk. This airflow acts on the head slider. The airflow causes the head slider to fly above the surface of the magnetic recording disk. In this situation, the turbulence is induced in the airflow downstream of the head slider. The turbulence of the airflow induces a sway of the head slider over the magnetic recording disk. The head slider may be hindered from being accurately positioned. No attention is paid to the turbulence of the airflow in the aforementioned ramp member.